Part 2 of my first story End of Evrthing but
by imlost424
Summary: Part 1...After Edward left, Bella started going out with Jacob. Edward can't seem to stay away. He comes back and wants to change her. Him and Jake get in a fight. Bella takes Edward's side. But the big ? is does he change her? What happens to Jacob..
1. No Edward Don't

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 1: NO EDWARD DON'T**

* * *

**A/N:**_ So after almost a year and a half I'm am going to try to make a part two to End of Evrthing but the Beginning of Something New. I just re-read the whole part one and there was a lot of misspelling and some of it made no since at all. But think of like the last four chapters as the beginning of this one. So Bella was with Jacob, but Edward came back. Jacob got in a fight with Edward, I guess you can say Edward won. But this it was happens to both Jacob and to Edward and Bella after. Does she ever get CHANGED? read and find out…_

* * *

**Edward's POV **(from part 1)

_"I sorry I didn't mean to push you so hard but when I saw him start to phase all I could think for was getting you out of the way."_

_"It's okay really. Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Helping me to find out what kind of person Jacob really was before I got in to far."_

_"Well then you're welcome. I sorry you had to see that." _I said.

_"It's fine everything is fine. At least now it is." _I said to him and we start to make our way out that the forest. After a moment he slung me graceful over his back and started running.

That when I figured out it wasn't the end of everything. It was just the beginning of something new.

**Bella's POV**

We said nothing to each other during the duration of our trip. But it gave me a little time to think. To think of what had just happed. I was sure I would wake up any minute now and find that I had fallen asleep in the meadow. Of course I realized when he put me down, that I was awake. I wished in that moment it was all a dream. I was worried about Jacob and I was also afraid of what I was getting into. What if he left? What if I got hurt again?  
The minute he placed me on my feet, I heard Alice.

_"Bella! Bella! Oh great he didn't to it."_

_"Do what?"_ I asked

"_Nothing don't worry about it." _She said as she looked at Edward.

After a second she said_. "So does this mean we're moving back?" _She didn't give him time to answer. She just started jumping up and down. While clapping her hands together _"Yay!"_

**Edward's POV**

Alice was going crazy jumping up and down. But she hasn't thought it through. Our conversation before I left is still in play. I do not want Jasper around Bella that is until I change her. I smiled at that. The thought of an unbreakable Bella. I am still mad at Jasper. I blamed him. I know it was wrong but I can't help that, it's just the way I feel.

**Bella's POV**

While Alice was jumping, I looked at Edward. It looked like he was thinking really hard about something. One second he looked mad and the next my favorite crooked grin appeared. Only to be replaced by a very much unwanted frown. What was he thinking about?  
I hope that he changed moods again before we have to talk. I mean I guess we have to talk? After a minute we all went inside.

**Edward's POV**

First thing I notice when I walk in the house was Jasper, who was standing in center. With Carlisle and Esme on one side and Emmett and Rosalie on the other.  
So without thinking I stepped in front of Bella a little and looked at Jasper.  
Jasper being smart waves bye to Bella and heads for the back door. I look over to Alice. She noticed. Before I have time to defend my actions she started yelling.

**Alice's POV **

Edwards looks at me and that's my cue to start yelling.  
_"Edward! You can't just send Jasper away. It's not his fault you still hold a grudge. He would never purposely hurt her and you know it! He's been beating himself up about it the whole time! He hates himself for what he did. He hates that you felt so bad and that you had to leave. Can't you just give him a chance! That's all."_

_"Give him a chance! What! You mean give him another chance to KILL HER! Is that what you want? You want her died? I'll show you..."_

I cut him off._ "NO EDWARD DON'T. You don't want to do it like that."_

* * *

**So what do you think?  
I promise to work on the spelling in this one and I'm going to try to make it fit together better than part one…  
Please Review That Would Make Me Super Happy… :) :0) :)**


	2. True Alpha & The Girl That Got Away

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 2: THE TRUE ALPHA & THE GIRL THAT GOT AWAY AGAIN**

* * *

**A/N: Looks Like I lied. Sorry it's been a year or two. Life, School, a Job. Things get in the way. But I will try (not Promise) to finish or at least add a few more chapters. But I need feedback. Good or bad. Maybe if I get tons of Reviews I'll be a little more motivated to continue. So PLEASE Let Me Know What You Think.**

* * *

**(From Part 2 Chapter 1)**

**Alice's POV **

Edwards looks at me and that's my cue to start yelling.  
_"Edward! You can't just send Jasper away. It's not his fault you still hold a grudge. He would never purposely hurt her and you know it! He's been beating himself up about it the whole time! He hates himself for what he did. He hates that you felt so bad and that you had to leave. Can't you just give him a chance! That's all."_

_"Give him a chance! What! You mean give him another chance to KILL HER! Is that what you want? You want her died? I'll show you.."_

I cut him off._ "NO EDWARD DON'T. You don't want to do it like that."_

* * *

**(On to the new stuff)**

**Jacob's POV**

When I left the forest I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards LaPush, towards the pack. When I got to Sam's most of the pack was sitting on the porch eating.

"_SAM! Paul where is Sam?"_

Before Paul had time to answer Sam was coming out of the house. _"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be patrolling."_

"_Sam he's back. And he's going to change her."_

"_We've gone over this before we are not going to interfere. If that what she wants then you can't stop him."_

"_He doesn't plan on asking this time. And I can't stand around and wait for this to happen. You're either with me or against me." I said giving him an ultimatum. _

"_We are not going to discuss this any further. You Will Not Stop Him! That is an order." _

Anger. He would not control me anymore. _"You can't give me orders Sam. You're Not The Alpha!" _

"_I am the Alpha Jacob if you remember you weren't up to it. You couldn't take control. You didn't want to give the orders." _Sam all but spat at me.

"_You're right. But the key word is weren't. I am now. And I will not allow my beta to run ahead and rule over me. You answer to me!" _I commanded him._ "We Will Go After Him. We Will Kill Him, And We Will Not Let Him Touch Bella. That Is An Order!"_

But Sam was set against it. Against me._ "I will not follow you"  
_Then he spoke to the others._ "Anyone is welcome to come with me and leave your sad mistaken brother behind."  
_He did not command he gently spoken it as he walked into the woods.

I turned back to my pack. My brothers. And found them all placing their plates on the porch as they began walking after him.  
So much for family. So much for friends.  
Getting Bella back would be hard. Especially sense is looks like I will be doing it alone.  
And with that I phased and without looking back I began to run in same direction Edward had.  
And because of love I was set on winning. Winning back the girl that I let get away again.

* * *

**Review and I might write another chapter tonight. A longer one. Sorry for this being so short.**


	3. Blacking out A Fight A Bite?

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 3: BLACKING OUT. A FIGHT. WILL IT END WITH A BITE?**

* * *

**A/N:** **Alright. On to Chapter 3!**

**Let me know what yall think. Good or bad. This Chapter is just a bunch of thoughts (some very confused thoughts) But thoughts none the less. Humm I wonder...**

**So sorry it's still short. But the more chapters I write the longer they will be. I Hope...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do have some starbust. The Fiesta Flavored kind. Yumm... :) And a full time job that's has been kicking my butt this week. :(**

* * *

**Bella's POV (The next morning)**

I can't remember much about last night. All I remember is Edward and Alice getting into. I remember yelling, I just can't remember what it was about. That is other than the word **Died**.

Died? I must not have remembered right. Did someone die?

I remember seeing Carlisle and Esme … Rosalie, Emmett… of course Edward and Alice were there. But Jasper I don't remember seeing him.

Did Edward do something? Jasper couldn't be dead.

Jasper dead? I can't help but think it must be because of what happened at my birthday. But How?

Carlisle and Esme wouldn't allow him to stay would they?

My mind was spinning. So many thoughts were running through my head. That was until I heard Alice.

"_Edward! Edward! Are you listening to me? You need to stop. You can't. She's not to suppose to be one of us. At least not like that. You understand right? You have to take her back to the meadow before she wakes up." _

There was a silence for what seem like hours before she continued.

"_He will come you know. They all will. And then we'll have a massacre on our hands."_

What? Alice doesn't want me here… That's must be why she never kept her promise. Not one call, not one visit.

Her words begin to become jumbled. My head Spinning.

**He.** He who?  
**Meadow.  
Not One Of Us.  
Massacre.**

And then I blacked out…again?

* * *

**Alice's POV (Her thoughts starting the day before)**

_"NO EDWARD DON'T. You don't want to do it like that."_

I was looking at Edward when I said it. His eyes were Black…Red.

But I'm too late.

He grabs her. But somehow in that moment she was motionless. And before he had a chance they both went tumbling into the floor.

Quickly I grabbed hold of her and ran up the stairs. I placed Bella on my bed as Edward Fled outside.

I could not get over what had just happened.

No one push them. But someone had to have.

And whatever it was it was stronger and faster…much faster than Edward. I am betting that he's even stronger than Emmett too.  
But who…or what? I am not so sure but I left Bella anyways to go to Carlisle's study to see just what he thought.

Carlisle saw nothing just as everyone else. But how?

Edward got home early that next morning.  
He said nothing about the strange force when I asked.

He just looked at me. And then I got the vision.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_Jacob! Jacob? …Edward what are you doing! You can't kill him."_

"_Bella I can kill whatever I want. And this mutt! This mutt is going to be my next meal. Do you have any final words?"_

"_Edward! Stop! ... Stop! I Love Him. You can't…you can't do this. He has done nothing to you."_

"_Oh but Bella you're wrong he has. He took you away from me and..."_

I cut him off. _"He didn't take anything! You walked out on me."_

The he cut me off. _"That's not how I remember it."_

"_Fine you wanted to walk out, and I made you leave. You wanted…"_

"_I WANTED NOTHING. JASPER! He Made Me Leave."_

"_Then why kill Jacob?"_

"_Because you're mine and he can never have you."_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

And with that he killed Jacob. And then he turned to Bella and said _"You're next. But I have different death in mind." _

And without another word.  
He bit her.

* * *

**AHH! She's going to be a Vampire... Okay maybe not. I'm not really sure.**  
**Okay thats I lie. I know the answer. But I can't tell.**

_**But you can review and let me know what you think.**_  
_**I always appreciate flames.**_  
_**They help me know how much I suck**_**. **:) :0) :)


	4. LEAVE NOW

_**End of Everything but the Beginning of Something New: Part Two **_

_**Chapter 4: LEAVE NOW**_

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so long!**_

* * *

**BELLA's POV (after she blacked out)**

When I woke up I knew something was wrong. The house was quiet, too quiet. I could not hear a sound. The sun was shining, pouring into the window across for the bed. I was in Edward's room. And I knew it was no longer morning but I had no idea how long I had been here, asleep. I laid in the bed for a while trying not to move.

Breathe Bella. Breathe. I needed time to decipher the words still spinning in my head.

** Meadow **

** Not One Of Us **

** Massacre**

Who was the he Alice and Edward were talking about? Not one of us? Were they talking about me? Meadow, Edward's Meadow? Massacre did they go after the wolves because Jacob was going to kill Edward?

The more I thought about it the more confused I became.

I started to sit up and the second I was up Alice rushed into the room.

"_Bella you need to know something."_ Alice all but yelled at me. I could tell she was very upset about something.

Was it because I was back? Where was Edward?

"_What do you mean I just got here? I can't go back. Alice, Jacob…"_ she cut me off.

"_Jacob was right. Edward he can't be trusted. Bella get up you have to leave. He's going to change you."_ She was pulling the covers off of me trying to force me out of Edward's comfortable bed.

"_Alice it's nothing new. You've seen the visions before. It's the plan. I don't want to stay human with him." _

"_No you don't understand. He's going to kill Jacob and change you. Jacob was trying to protect you. Jacob wouldn't kill Edward without a cause he doesn't want to lose you. Bella he loves you. And Edward's not going to ask."_ Alice quickly yelled. She quit pulling at this point because I was getting up.

"_What!" _I was trying to get my shoes on but I stopped. I was so confused none of this was making sense. Jacob was just protecting me. Edwards wasn't going to ask. Jacob knew Edward was bad. He loves me. Wait. Edward was bad?

"_Bella in my vision you didn't get a say. He did it so quickly. Bella if you could hear his thoughts. He was going to do it last night. BELLA! You Need To Get Out Of Here!"_

I was still standing still. Everything was happening so quickly. Everything was spinning. The room and my mind. Alice pulled me out of it.

"_NOW!"_ she yelled.

And a second later I heard Alice cursed under her breath and I knew Edward was home.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to post tomorrow. :) **

**Let me know what you think. R/R **


	5. Gone Again

**The End of Everything but The Beginning of Something New: PART TWO**

**Chapter 5 GONE AGAIN**

_A/N: I dont own any of the Characters. Just Edwards twisted thoughts. Muhahaha!_

_R&R_

_-Audie :) :0) :)_

* * *

**EDWARD's POV (after the vision in chapter 3)**

I got home early this morning after an all-night run. It was an attempt to clear my head. And it was to avoid the curious eyes of my Carlisle and The shock in Esme after my episode.

The second I walk in the door Alice is asking questions wanting to know what the strange force was last night and my intentions were with Bella. I told Alice that I have thought long and hard about it and I was going to let her choose. Although I really didn't know. Every time I think out Bella I imagine my teeth sinking into her skin.

Right on cue Alice has a vision.

_["__Jacob! Jacob? …Edward what are you doing! You can't kill him."__  
"__Bella I can kill whatever I want. And this mutt! This mutt is going to be my next meal.  
Do you have any final words?"__  
"__Edward! Stop! ... Stop! I Love Him. You can't…you can't do this. He has done nothing to you."__  
"__Oh but Bella you're wrong he has. He took you away from me and..."__  
__"He didn't take anything! You walked out on me."__  
__"That's not how I remember it."__  
"__Fine you wanted to walk out, and I made you leave. You wanted…"__  
"__I WANTED NOTHING! JASPER! He Made Me Leave."__  
"__Then why kill Jacob?"__  
"__Because you're mine and he can never have you."__  
And with that he killed Jacob. And then he turned to Bella and said  
__"You're next. But I have different death in mind."  
__And without another word.  
He bit her. ]_

_"What did you see Alice?"_

_"Like you don't know. EDWARD! If you aren't out of this house in two seconds…"_

Her empty threat meant nothing. What did Alice think she was going to do. Fight me. Kick me out of the house. Even if she succeeds I could still come back.

_"What are you gonna do Sis if I don't?"_ I was willing her to come after me. I was ready for a fight. Before I could say more I heard the whole family coming down the stairs. Emmett was the first to speak.

_"Edward, Alice might not intimidate you right now but I'm not against kicking your ass."_

I could see he was prepare to fight in Alice's place still Emmett might have been stronger but I was faster.

_"Emmett the problem is I don't think you can. And so with that I am going to my room."_ I turned my head and started to walk. But before I could get one step Emmett had pinned me against the wall.

_"Bella's up there and you can't be trusted around here at the moment. So I'm giving you two options leave now you I'll make you leave. You're your choice. What will it be."_

_"Emmett She's Mine And She Will Be Mine. But Just This Once I'll Let You Off Easy. I'll Leave But Know I WILL BE BACK!"_ And with that Emmett threw me out of the door and I ran. But I only ran far enough so that no one could hear me and where I could just hear their voices. And I waited. Waited until I had proof that Bella was awake.

She's mine!

* * *

**ALICE's POV (After Edward Left for the second time)**

_"I WILL BE BACK!"_ he screamed as Emmett kicked him out the door.

Edward had just left again and I heard Bella stirring. I needed Edward to go far enough away so that he couldn't hear. I needed to tell Bella what my vision was about. I had to warn her. I had to get her back to Jacob but how?

Jasper walked into the room and like always my mind provided me with a way out. Jasper was planning on leaving for a while because of all the commotion. To give Edward one less reason to kill him.

_"What. I know your scheming Alice. Are you going to let me in on it?"_

When I felt Edward was far enough away. I asked him to take Bella with him. Edward would never go after Jasper if Bella was missing. He knows Jaspers too smart to get caught even looking at her better yet talking to here and traveling.

I little later I heard Bella sit up. It was show time. The clock was ticking and we were already running out of time.

* * *

**A/N: **  
**One day late sorry. **  
**Still Read and Review. :)**


End file.
